the_barrett_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepypasta chat
~InvaderXeena~ o3o *7:55 Aron Rose brb gotta hydrate myself *7:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Okie doke *7:56 CreepyheroofTime lols *7:57 The Bitter Cold You could have said "brb gotta get water" *7:57 CreepyheroofTime Alright, I'm going back to work on my remake of my deleted pasta *7:57 The Bitter Cold but instead you say "brb gotta hydrate myself" *rofl *7:58 Aron Rose i have a funny story of what happened today *I went to the store and there was a teenager that asked me to buy him beer, i declined and he asked "are you gay or something?", i said whats wrong with being homosexual? That shut him up. *Welcome to the Creepypasta Wiki chat and daycare center *7:59 Business Cat Welp, I gotta go. *8:00 Aron Rose See ya ^_^ *8:00 Business Cat Bye bubblebutts and guttersluts. *8:00 Aron Rose Where the hell is that from? *8:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Nobody knows. *8:00 The Bitter Cold Cat *8:00 Aron Rose Sounds familiar *8:00 Business Cat Bitter *8:00 The Bitter Cold You're so full of shit that your eyes are brown. *8:00 Business Cat Except they're hazel soooooo. *That comeback fails. ;D *8:00 ~InvaderXeena~ MINE ARE OCEAN BLUE. *8:01 Aron Rose like nuts *8:01 The Bitter Cold soooo...shit can't be hazel? *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ With a little grey. *8:01 Aron Rose mine are black *and white *and some other color *8:01 Business Cat Okay seriously I gotta go before I miss the fucking bus. *8:01 The Bitter Cold Ok ok go *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ How is that even possible, Aron *8:01 Aron Rose RUN CAT RUN *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ BYE SARAHCAT *Business Cat has left the chat. *8:01 The Bitter Cold Run forrest *Lesbian Wolf has joined the chat. *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ I like this place. o3o *8:01 Aron Rose my friend has red contacts *this place is awesome *But it can be filled with drama *So keep an eye on that *8:02 ~InvaderXeena~ At first I thought this was just gonna be some random chat full of random swearing and talk about pastas, but now I realize it's just a fun little random place and daycare. And if you stay out of it, it's fun to watch crap go down when it gets dramabombed. *8:02 Aron Rose We NEVER talk about pastas *8:02 ~InvaderXeena~ ORLY *8:03 Aron Rose It is sometimes, sometimes drama drags me down so i leave *8:03 Lesbian Wolf back *8:03 Aron Rose Welcome back *Your bot is awesome *8:03 Lesbian Wolf Business Cat *8:04 Aron Rose She left *8:04 ~InvaderXeena~ She left fer da bus *8:04 Lesbian Wolf nnnnuuuuuuu *8:04 Aron Rose ITT movies with best soundtracks *Pink Floyd Live at Pompeii *Jk Shrek *8:05 CreepyheroofTime HER? *You there? *8:05 Aron Rose He doesn't talk that much *8:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Like Cleric? *8:05 Aron Rose Cleric talks sometimes *8:05 CreepyheroofTime Oh... He watches the chat room cautiously..... *8:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Tycho said he pretty much talks when crap goes down. (I refuse to swear >.<) *Buut now hearing your side, Aron... o3o *8:06 Aron Rose Swearing is allowed *But no Racial slurs or anything offensive *CreepyheroofTime has left the chat. *8:07 Lesbian Wolf must wait for bidness *8:07 Aron Rose I think Sarah is in school *8:07 Lesbian Wolf i know *8:07 ~InvaderXeena~ I know, Aronl, I just dont like to swear o3o *Aron* *8:08 Aron Rose Its not neccesary to swear actually *8:08 Lesbian Wolf screw meemow i got the sarah *8:09 Aron Rose Im watching Shrek 2 and i cant believe they made a Beatles refference *8:09 ~InvaderXeena~ I love Sherk o3o *Shrek* *8:09 Aron Rose Shrek is life *8:09 ~InvaderXeena~ well. XD *I dont know if I watched Shrek 2 or not, so please tell me how they made the reference o3o *Eddie$212 has joined the chat. *8:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Hey Eddie *Lesbian Wolf has left the chat. *8:11 Eddie$212 hello *8:11 Aron Rose Some silly men were delivering a letter and they had opening music, Shrek said "Then how do you explain Sgt Pompus and the fancy pants club band" *Hello *8:11 Eddie$212 ugh *i shit my drawers * * *8:11 ~InvaderXeena~ *8:12 Eddie$212 i shall clean it up *nom nom nom* *8:12 ~InvaderXeena~ PACEFALM Where the Hell did that come from? *On the emoticon page thing* *Eddie$212 has left the chat. *8:12 Aron Rose Do i detect Dyslexia? *8:13 ~InvaderXeena~ I have no idea what you detect. C: *Oh, by the way, did Cleric create this chat or somebody else? o3o *8:15 Aron Rose He created the webiste i think *website* *So praise him as your god *8:15 ~InvaderXeena~ YEP Because Webiste is legitimate *Aron Rose Hello Celestia *Hello *Welcome to the Creepypasta Wiki chat and daycare center *8:18 ~InvaderXeena~ There is absolutely nothing smarter than reading pastas and listening to creepy music C: *8:19 Lordcelestia Hello. *8:19 ~InvaderXeena~ GREETINGS CELESTIA' *8:19 Lordcelestia *im new to creepy pasta *8:19 ~InvaderXeena~ =D *So am I. Even if I joined a vew months gao *8:20 Aron Rose Site_Rules/Chat_Rules please read the rules if you are new ^_^ *8:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Few* *Ago* *8:20 Lordcelestia ~_~ i don't like reading but ok... *8:20 Aron Rose If you dont like reading why are you on the creepypasta wiki? *Its nothing but reading *8:20 Lordcelestia :3 im not reading it *8:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Bubblebutts and guttersluts. That made me laugh so hard. Is Sarahcat always thta funny? *that* *8:21 Lordcelestia im trying to scare myself *8:21 Aron Rose There is a game that i know of that is really scary *It made me fall of my chair *8:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Say et! *8:21 Lordcelestia Slenderman? *:3 they have a game for him *8:21 Aron Rose That on isn't scary *8:21 ~InvaderXeena~ IKR *Coming from a gal who's never played it. *8:22 Lordcelestia Wish the had a game for jack the killer *8:22 ~InvaderXeena~ You mean Jeff, right? *Or is there a guy named Jack the Killer? *8:22 Aron Rose Suicide_Mouse_-_The_Game this game is much more frightening *8:22 Lordcelestia Jeff *lol sorry *8:22 Aron Rose Dont play it if you have heart attacks easily *I didn't enjoy Jeff or Slenderman *8:22 ~InvaderXeena~ I dont have heart attacks but I can create one if I play anything Mickey related. *8:22 Aron Rose They are overrated in my opinion *8:22 Lordcelestia I only found this site from looking at minecraftt mod review *8:23 Aron Rose brb *8:23 Lordcelestia :3 This is a pretty scary site *8:23 Aron Rose Im changing my e string *8:24 Lordcelestia Whats the scariest story here? *8:24 ~InvaderXeena~ Nobody knows. *Well, not me. *8:24 Aron Rose The Russian Sleep Experiment imo *8:24 ~InvaderXeena~ To you, maybe. *I'm not starting an argument or anything. I'm just saying, other people think other pastas are scary. No offence or anything. *8:25 Lordcelestia what are the most polular things then? *besides slender and jeff the killer *8:25 Aron Rose the most popular is slenderman *Happy Appy is one of my favorites *A lot of people hate it though *8:25 Lordcelestia O_O god that apple is weird *8:26 Aron Rose its a good long read *C0balt Crusade has joined the chat. *8:26 Aron Rose Hello C0 *8:26 C0balt Crusade Hai *8:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Hey C0 *8:26 Lordcelestia reading now the factory of depression *8:27 C0balt Crusade Guid marnin to ye. *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ I dont like Appy. @Aron *I couldn't eat apples for weeks. *8:27 Aron Rose I love Appy. *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ I hate gim. *him* *8:27 Lordcelestia XD Lol *8:27 Aron Rose gud mounin to ye yuu *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ That thing actually made me wonder if it was actually a real show. *8:27 Aron Rose brb *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ And if it was... Well, wtf. *8:27 C0balt Crusade No... *nothing is real here *not even me *8:28 ~InvaderXeena~ Creepy.. *8:28 C0balt Crusade I am a mystery *8:28 Lordcelestia :3 my mom isnt real *8:28 C0balt Crusade wrapped in an enigma *41488p has joined the chat. *8:28 C0balt Crusade wrapped in a pita. *8:28 Lordcelestia my mom isnt really my mom :3 *8:28 C0balt Crusade hey 414 *8:28 ~InvaderXeena~ @Celestia ._. *8:28 41488p heya Cobalt *my mom was wrapped in a pita once. *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ A Pita? *8:29 41488p mmm yeah. *8:29 C0balt Crusade That sounds like one Fucked up fetish. *8:29 41488p had to cut her up with a big knife *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ What's a Pita? ._. *8:29 41488p we grilled her at dawn *all through the day *8:29 Lordcelestia :3 My sister and i have a fetish for each other *8:29 41488p mmm *good memories *OH SHIT *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ ._. *8:29 41488p REPRESSED MEMORIES, BACK *8:29 Lordcelestia Thats why she got pregnant so early >:3 *8:29 C0balt Crusade "Aw, yeah, I have a Pita-Mom Fetish. Its pretty awkward." *8:29 41488p BACK NOW, REPRESSED MEMORIES *gggrrhrhgg *8:29 C0balt Crusade Hng *8:30 ~InvaderXeena~ Hrggggggggggg *8:30 C0balt Crusade hey *watch this *!logs *8:30 CPwikiCHATlogger Chat logs may be seen here. *8:30 41488p !logs *8:30 CPwikiCHATlogger Chat logs may be seen here. *8:30 41488p aw, Jessie *:3 *8:31 ~InvaderXeena~ dhdkdjskdjdk How does that work. *Is CP even real? *8:31 C0balt Crusade Mindblowingly, Hes a bot. *8:31 ~InvaderXeena~ *8:32 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIPS4LyveJs IM BACK *8:32 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Back in the Saddle Again, Aerosmith - Duration: 04:42 - Uploaded: 2009-04-29 - Rating: 4.925880 - Views: 876,366 - http://youtu.be/uIPS4LyveJs *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ How do you get a bot on a chat? That's just fjsjfjsjdjk *8:32 Aron Rose Lesbian did it *8:32 C0balt Crusade Ask LGBT Wolf *8:32 Lordcelestia O_O omg! *8:32 C0balt Crusade he programs and shit *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ Also, I'll try to stop spamming. I do that a lot when I'm excited. Or sad, or worried, or...Well, whenever I can. *8:32 Lordcelestia I found my pet kitty :3 *8:32 C0balt Crusade IMMA KITTEH *8:32 41488p you're on crack *Lesbian Wolf has joined the chat. *8:32 C0balt Crusade MROW *8:32 41488p everyone's on crack *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ WE'RE ALL ON CRACKI!] *8:32 Aron Rose Speak of the devil *8:32 41488p it's just a matter of time... *8:33 Lesbian Wolf ~bark *8:33 41488p ...until WE ALL FUCK EACH... other *8:33 Lordcelestia Guys look at Strangecounter.txt *8:33 41488p oh shiet, lookit *8:33 Lordcelestia :3 look at the photo *8:33 41488p a wolf that's a lessie *:E *wait a sec *8:33 Lordcelestia 414 search it *8:33 41488p Shining? *8:33 C0balt Crusade im only high if i have a Sopor Slime Pie *8:33 41488p no, Lord. *I shall not. *8:33 Lesbian Wolf yes *8:33 Aron Rose have you guys red funnymout? *funnymouth* *8:33 41488p FUCKING LAPTOP *I'll FUCK YOU TO DEATH *IN SOVNGARDE *sry *8:34 Lesbian Wolf wow *8:34 Aron Rose Funnymouth didn't scare me but its really well written *8:34 C0balt Crusade it twas. *8:34 41488p O)_(O *indeed so, Aron. *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ 414 *8:34 C0balt Crusade Slimebeast gets POTM twice in a fucking row. *8:34 Aron Rose Bluud.com exists *8:34 Lesbian Wolf so... damn I guess you guys can *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ If you kill my laptop, I'll kill yours. *Yes, I felt like using a hammer. *8:35 C0balt Crusade That creative, genius bastard. *8:36 Lordcelestia hammer spam :3 *8:36 Aron Rose Dont spam *8:36 41488p uhm *8:36 Lordcelestia sorry *8:36 Aron Rose I keep closing the bloody window *8:36 41488p the window *it's bloody *8:36 Lordcelestia O_O omg *8:36 41488p and it's being closed *all the time *8:36 Lordcelestia OMG! *8:36 C0balt Crusade That time of the month. *8:36 ~InvaderXeena~ mjdnjhfkdj quit being scary *8:36 41488p ...THE END TIMES ARE here *8:36 Lordcelestia Thats so scary *8:36 Aron Rose 3spooky4me *8:36 41488p "Clean up on Aisle 13." *8:36 C0balt Crusade 4creepy8me *8:36 41488p "But sir..." *8:36 Lesbian Wolf you guys suck -_- *8:36 Aron Rose *clean up on aisle bitch* *8:36 41488p "What is it, u pussy do u evn lft" *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ NICE ONE, ARON *8:37 41488p "There is no Aisle 13..." *dun dun DUNNNN* *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ *DUNNNN* *8:37 C0balt Crusade THEN WHO WAS JANITOR *8:37 41488p LOOOOOOL COBALTY *8:37 Aron Rose Scruffy *8:37 41488p LOOOOL *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ THE JANITOR *8:37 41488p *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ FUTURAMAAAAAAAAAAA *Highfives Aron* *8:37 41488p someone cap this *now *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ I will *8:37 41488p this moment *shall be saved *8:37 Lesbian Wolf why do i spend my free time here *8:37 C0balt Crusade it wasnt even that good of a joke... *-_- *8:37 41488p because you're a lessie *8:37 Aron Rose Because we are awesome *8:38 Lesbian Wolf sure... *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE ALL ARE! *8:38 Lordcelestia Because im having sex with a hooker :3 *8:38 41488p because I don't fuck people in real life *I fuck them *8:38 C0balt Crusade We All Float! *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ FLOAAAAAATY *8:38 Aron Rose They all float down here *8:38 C0balt Crusade We ALLL FLOOOAATT *8:38 41488p in Sovngarde *8:38 Lesbian Wolf I have to go do something productive with my day... school ugh... *8:38 Lordcelestia You dont fuck people in real life but you fuck them? who is that possible? *8:38 C0balt Crusade i guess we are balloons. *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ God dang it, guys, you're getting me all hyped up *8:38 41488p you're on carck *crack *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE ALL ARE *YEP *8:38 41488p get the crack away from Invader *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE'RE ALL ON CARCK *8:39 41488p oh look *8:39 Lesbian Wolf bidness <3 *8:39 41488p both of my senior teammates are on the same document *one of them has a crush on the other *and they are not doing HSIT *SHIT *Lesbian Wolf has left the chat. *8:39 41488p FUCK *8:39 C0balt Crusade KEeP tHe PieS aWaY fRom ME :o) *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ HSIT *8:39 41488p MY WEEKEND *WASTED *8:39 Lordcelestia :3 super sexy sister sat softly so see sam suck some sexy dick *8:39 41488p FUCKING WASTED *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LETS SING THE FUN SONG *8:39 Aron Rose morning chats in a nutshell *8:39 41488p Lord *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM *8:39 41488p you aren't getting laid tonight *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah I'll stop *8:39 41488p same goes for Invader *8:39 C0balt Crusade So Xeena *8:39 41488p I'm getting laid by my hand *mmm *u jelly? *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NU *CUZ I NU WANNA GET LAID YETZ *8:39 C0balt Crusade I herd you liek poniez. *8:39 41488p * *spam *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ I do leik poniez *8:40 41488p +caps *8:40 C0balt Crusade hoooRayy *8:40 41488p let me make this clear *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Do you lewik poniez? *Wtf *8:40 C0balt Crusade Yus *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Leik* *8:40 41488p do you people see the invisible star next to my name? *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ WE BOTH LEWIK PONIEZ! =D *8:40 41488p I'm part of the secret police *8:40 C0balt Crusade *claps slowly thrice* *welcome to the fucking internet. *8:40 41488p and if you don't stop breaking the rules *and if you don't behave nicely *I will find you *give you a cupcake *eat it *watch you cry in sorrow *and then eat you. *got it? *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Actually, *I like cupcakes *8:41 41488p n. *NNN *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Especially the rainbow ones *8:41 41488p NRGF *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ With the rainbow lightning ring. *And crap. *Yeah I suck. *8:41 41488p suck what? *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ SUCK RAINBOWZ! *8:41 41488p :O *8:41 C0balt Crusade 2Creepy5me *Ah, Herrozael is here *that mute *8:42 41488p 3creepy6me *8:42 ~InvaderXeena~ 6creepy8evry1 *8:42 41488p the mute *8:42 C0balt Crusade monstrous *8:42 41488p of the mutes *8:42 C0balt Crusade psychopath. *8:42 41488p it's like the Lord of the Flies *except with nothing going on. *8:42 ~InvaderXeena~ C0 *GRAB MAH HAND *8:42 C0balt Crusade TOO KIDDY LAND *8:42 41488p "Hey Porky." Silence for an hour. And then, "Porky." *8:43 ~InvaderXeena~ OKAY *Flies away to Kiddy Land with C0* YAAAAAAAY! *8:43 41488p "We're gonna beat the crap out of you if you don't listen." Nobody did, and everyone promptly fell asleep. *8:43 C0balt Crusade Hah! *this isnt kiddy land! *its an intervention! *Kick the drugs, Xeena! *8:44 ~InvaderXeena~ NUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu *Fritzef has joined the chat. *8:44 ~InvaderXeena~ fjhdhfhjd I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY DRUGZ *8:44 Fritzef Whats up *8:45 C0balt Crusade You walked into Xeenas intervention *8:45 Fritzef heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa *8:45 ~InvaderXeena~ I don't have any drugs! cbndjk *8:45 Aron Rose even though there are no mods on people can still screencap *So keep that in mind *8:45 Fritzef Nevermind if you do drugs! *or not *Jiggly Genesis has joined the chat. *8:46 ~InvaderXeena~ HI GENESIS *Holy Crap *That Pony pasta, Just Business, was AWESOME *insert dashie face* *8:47 Aron Rose Why do bots always add me on skype? *8:47 ~InvaderXeena~ Because you're a magnet. *A Bot magnet. *Fritzef has left the chat. *8:48 C0balt Crusade Eh. Not exactly a chick magnet. *8:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Wooo this is gonna be a long read. *8:48 41488p a chicken magnet *you attract all the old ladies *8:49 C0balt Crusade you become a chick magnet if you cover yourself in grain *then the chicken come after you *8:49 The Bitter Cold Greetings *8:49 C0balt Crusade and poke out your eyes *8:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Chicks dig Dashie. *episode* *8:49 41488p and then you forget to floss *8:49 The Bitter Cold lol'd *Speaking of which *414 DID YOU FLOSS *DID YOU FUCKING FLOSS *8:50 C0balt Crusade Yea-NO IM SORRY.\ * *8:50 ~InvaderXeena~ HEY *8:50 41488p I FUCKING FLOSSED *8:50 ~InvaderXeena~ Am I allowed to post images here? *8:50 41488p I MOTHERFUCKING FLOSSED *8:50 The Bitter Cold You won't have the teeth to say "no, I'm sorry" if you don't fucking floss. *You'll have to buy a set of fucking dentures *Now go floss your teeth cobalt *Floss your motherfucking teeth *right this FUCKING instant *8:50 41488p I need to satisfy *8:50 C0balt Crusade Y u no brush your teeth? *8:51 41488p my sexual desires first *mmm *mmmmmmm *:E *8:51 C0balt Crusade *brushie brush brush brush* *8:51 The Bitter Cold Putting the words "brush" within asterisks does not mean you brushed your teeth *Grab the fucking toothpaste *Squeeze it like you would squeeze a hot ass *ooze that fucking shit onto your fucking dildo of a toothbrush *and rub that motherfucking SHIT all over your fucking teeth *8:52 Aron Rose Remember that people can still screencap and send to mods *8:52 The Bitter Cold I'm not breaking any rules lol *8:52 ~InvaderXeena~ EVERY BODY DO DA FLOSS DANCE!!! =D *8:52 The Bitter Cold Insert that floss like you would insert a penis into yonder vagina *Scrape up against the sides like you would for optimal pleasure *and then withdraw *insert it again into the second gap *8:54 C0balt Crusade Woah *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ OH I get it. you ARE kinda breaking rules, Bitter *8:54 C0balt Crusade settle the fuck down *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ I think one of the chat rules was no sexual themes? *8:54 The Bitter Cold I probably went a little overboard with that. *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ YA THINK *8:55 The Bitter Cold No, but seriously, brush twice a day and floss once a day *It keeps your teeth in your skull *That's a total of what, 20 minutes a day? *You already waste so much time here *8:56 ~InvaderXeena~ I brushed my teetg already *Teeth* *8:56 C0balt Crusade I have a dentist appointment 2day *8:56 Aron Rose Dethklok sure is amazing *ColdShowers has joined the chat. *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ WOW *8:57 C0balt Crusade hello coldeh *8:57 ColdShowers Hi Hi *8:57 The Bitter Cold Greetings cold *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ 11 PEOPLE *ON CHAT *8:57 Aron Rose Helloe *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Including me c: *8:57 Aron Rose There can be up to 30 people *8:57 ColdShowers Greetings Bitter and C0 :l *8:57 Aron Rose That happens later on *8:57 41488p it ain't breaking no records, Invader *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ (oshi) *Woops (ohshi) *8:57 41488p it's just quite a bit of people on chat. *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ .. *8:57 ColdShowers XD *8:57 41488p *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm doing this wrong. (dherp) *8:58 41488p u mad? *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ dnjdfjkf *Kill1mes has joined the chat. *8:58 41488p hi Kill *8:58 Aron Rose Welcome kill *8:58 ColdShowers Invader are you alright? *8:58 Kill1mes hi *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ YES *I am fine. *8:58 41488p aka the person who will get pinged whenever I call someone a female dog *8:58 Kill1mes hi *8:58 41488p bitch *muahahah *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ I just spam a little whenever I make tupos *sdhdj Typos* *8:58 41488p the word's in red *mUAHAHA *8:58 Aron Rose Please don't spam *8:58 41488p Kill's practically a mod here *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Okay, sorryu *8:58 41488p so *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ sorry* *8:58 41488p don't break any rules. *8:58 Kill1mes I am the law. *8:58 Aron Rose its unnecessary *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ *Salutes* YESSIR MAMN SIR *Ma'am* *8:59 Kill1mes I'm a Ma'am and a sir? *Fuck yeah *8:59 ~InvaderXeena~ YEP *You *Enter button. *8:59 The Bitter Cold ma'am* *8:59 ~InvaderXeena~ You're just a regular old police man lady! @Kill *8:59 The Bitter Cold "Ma'am" doesn't need to be capitalized. *8:59 41488p the man lady *is here delivering your pizza *8:59 Kill1mes I'm a hermaphrodite? *8:59 41488p *ding-doing* *8:59 Aron Rose zwitter *8:59 Kill1mes AGAIN? *imeanwut *>_> *8:59 Aron Rose Shite i never knew about Vincent Margera *8:59 The Bitter Cold Now bask in the glory that is NEHALENNIA *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBpDom4QWHE *9:00 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: HEIDEVOLK - Nehalennia (Official) - Duration: 05:24 - Uploaded: 2010-04-06 - Rating: 4.961483 - Views: 846,869 - http://youtu.be/KBpDom4QWHE *9:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Oh god This is such a good long read *9:00 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdqPT8LvTg you get an awesome feeling when you learn how to play this song *9:00 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Dethklok - Thunderhorse (Remastered) - Duration: 02:36 - Uploaded: 2007-09-04 - Rating: 4.921551 - Views: 1,813,512 - http://youtu.be/stdqPT8LvTg *9:00 Aron Rose Its really easy actually *9:01 ~InvaderXeena~ This is aweosme. *awesome* *9:02 The Bitter Cold 1) What are you reading, Invader? *2) This is a good song, Aron. *9:02 Aron Rose It ams *9:02 The Bitter Cold It ams *lol *9:02 ~InvaderXeena~ The Cymbal Dragon. It's a pony pasta. *@Bitter *9:02 The Bitter Cold That's fucking stupid. *9:02 Aron Rose Skwisgaards ams swedish *9:02 ~InvaderXeena~ fhjdk *._. *Sorry. *How is it stupid, Bitter? *9:02 41488p it just is *9:03 Aron Rose Im dont like MLP *9:03 41488p most things in life are *9:03 Aron Rose But i respect it *9:03 The Bitter Cold Ponies are so scary *RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan has joined the chat. *9:03 The Bitter Cold oh gawd *9:03 41488p I don't respect any MLP *9:03 The Bitter Cold teh scary ponehz *9:03 41488p ermahgerd *9:03 ~InvaderXeena~ They onleh scareh in pastahz *9:03 41488p scareh pernerz *9:03 RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan Hey, can I post something that creepy like nose bleed, tongue bleed, chest bleed, stomach pain, back side pain, arthritis, bronchitis , haemorrhage and osteoarthritis person? *9:03 ~InvaderXeena~ SCAREH PWNIEZ *9:03 Kill1mes emergerd *pernies *9:03 41488p Tycoon *how the fuck *is that scary *9:03 The Bitter Cold That's funny, Tycoon *9:03 41488p ? *9:03 C0balt Crusade Back *9:03 41488p is gore scary to you? *9:03 RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan NO *9:03 Aron Rose I like gore *9:03 The Bitter Cold creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Work *9:03 C0balt Crusade Hai KIlleh *9:03 41488p are you a weak-minded pussy? *like Robbaz would call you? *9:04 Kill1mes hi c0 *9:04 The Bitter Cold That's pretty much what I posted in a nutshell, Tycoon *9:04 41488p bitch? *HMMM??? *oh look *9:04 The Bitter Cold The guy suffers from rhinitis and whatnot *9:04 Kill1mes wat *9:04 41488p I pinged Kill *9:04 Kill1mes bitch *9:04 41488p mmm btich *FACH *b!tch *9:04 Aron Rose FEMALE DOG *9:04 RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan haemorrhage person is the creepiest. *9:04 Kill1mes Hey, I have worse things you could ping me with *9:04 41488p oh god *9:04 Aron Rose I have so many pings *9:04 Kill1mes (*CENSORED*) *ohsit *IT'S BACK *9:04 C0balt Crusade (oshi) *FAK * *9:05 Kill1mes THE CENSOR IS BACK *(*CENSORED*) *9:05 Aron Rose It is? *9:05 C0balt Crusade Hide yo kids, hide yo wife *9:05 Aron Rose (*CENSORED*) *hue *9:05 C0balt Crusade HUEHUEHUE *9:05 The Bitter Cold I will (*CENSORED*)ing (*CENSORED*) you in the mother(*CENSORED*) (*CENSORED*), you miserable piece of (*CENSORED*)ing (*CENSORED*). *9:05 ColdShowers What does it even censor? *9:05 The Bitter Cold Yes, it's back. *9:05 Aron Rose what words are censored? *9:05 RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan Most of my pasta to be posted are rubbish... * *9:05 The Bitter Cold I don't think any words are censored, actually. *kill was probably joking *9:06 Aron Rose I was aswell *9:06 41488p (*CENSORED*) *9:06 Aron Rose (*PENIS*) *9:06 41488p what the (*CENSORED*) is this (*CENSORED*)? *oh, (*CENSORED*) *FML *now I can't swear *9:06 The Bitter Cold What is the tomfuckery? *9:06 41488p I CAN'T (*CENSORED*) SWEAR *9:06 Kill1mes This lag is a (*CENSORED*) *9:06 The Bitter Cold this tomfucker* *9:06 41488p (*CENSORED*) YOU, JESSIE *it doesn't recognize tom(*CENSORED*)ery? *9:06 Aron Rose KILL WHAT HAVE YOU done?! *9:06 41488p oh *9:06 The Bitter Cold Let's calm down on the spam *9:06 Kill1mes trolololol *9:07 41488p hm *9:07 Kill1mes started a clusterfuck aron *9:07 The Bitter Cold Is there a (trollface) ? *9:07 Kill1mes that's what I did *no *9:07 The Bitter Cold Nope *9:07 Kill1mes It would be overused *9:07 The Bitter Cold Probably *9:07 41488p http://www.wegottickets.com/event/196996 *wheee *recognize the pasta? *9:07 Kill1mes Complaint box is here *9:07 41488p Bedtime *from Ghastly Tales *great pasta *9:07 The Bitter Cold special:user:logout *lolno kill *9:08 Aron Rose The next statement is true. The previous statement is false *9:08 Kill1mes *9:08 The Bitter Cold OXYMORON *9:08 C0balt Crusade What did you call me? *9:08 41488p The next statement is true. The next statement is also false. *ha lol nope I was kidding *trollface* *9:09 Kill1mes This statement is false. *9:09 41488p this statement causes butthurt *9:09 Kill1mes Isn't that a paradox? *9:09 41488p WARNING *9:09 Kill1mes Warning: Tactical Asshurt inbound *HIt the ground! *9:09 Aron Rose Im on ma weee from misery to happiness to bee ahahahaha *9:10 Kill1mes I'm on your wee too *loljk *9:10 The Bitter Cold http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu2bgwcv43o *9:10 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: TÝR - Hold The Heathen Hammer High (Official) - Duration: 04:55 - Uploaded: 2009-07-10 - Rating: 4.939173 - Views: 2,071,250 - http://youtu.be/fu2bgwcv43o *9:10 Aron Rose *9:10 41488p this wee *so many people are on it *that I'm swimming in people *9:10 Aron Rose It was the proclaimers *9:10 41488p help *9:10 Kill1mes brb need to get art stuff *9:10 41488p Kill does art? *9:10 Aron Rose I drew an embryo in my text book once *I got sent to the principal *9:10 ~InvaderXeena~ o3o *9:11 Aron Rose Cobain made me do it *41488p has left the chat. *9:12 Kill1mes I have an art class *I can't draw for shit *9:12 ~InvaderXeena~ I CAN GIVE YOU LESSIONS *9:12 Aron Rose I have a DA *9:12 ~InvaderXeena~ LESSONS* *9:12 Aron Rose My shit is shit *9:12 ~InvaderXeena~ I can draw goodlike *9:13 Kill1mes Has anybody in this chat made art? *9:13 Aron Rose I've made pron *9:13 Kill1mes I need to interview somebody *err *9:13 C0balt Crusade Me! *ooh! me! *9:13 Kill1mes C0 *C0mon, I choose you *9:13 C0balt Crusade C0! C0! *9:13 Aron Rose http://stonerdrawings.deviantart.com/ here's my stupid shit *9:13 Kill1mes are they sfw? *>_> *9:14 C0balt Crusade C0 used HYPERBEAM! *9:14 Aron Rose some of it *Most of it is *9:14 Kill1mes I can't veiw nsfw *<_< *at all *9:14 C0balt Crusade Its A Critical Hit! *FUUUUU- *9:14 Aron Rose Then you're missing out *Jo who has joined the chat. *9:15 C0balt Crusade both killeh and i are at school *9:15 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_jWHffIx5E *9:15 Jo who Long time since i been here. *9:15 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Smash Mouth - All Star - Duration: 03:57 - Uploaded: 2009-12-25 - Rating: 4.949690 - Views: 15,356,621 - http://youtu.be/L_jWHffIx5E *9:15 Aron Rose I got kicekd out of school *9:15 The Bitter Cold I finished my schoolwork for today, and it's 9:15 am *9:15 Kill1mes So c0, are you ready for the interveiw? *Yo jo *9:15 C0balt Crusade Yus *9:15 Aron Rose Welcome back *9:15 The Bitter Cold FUCK YEAH *OH FUCK YES *I have not heard that song since Shrek, 2004 *9:15 Kill1mes good times *9:15 Aron Rose I heard it on the radio all the time as a kiddie *9:16 Kill1mes What did you use to make your picture? *9:16 Aron Rose hands *9:16 Kill1mes *holds microphone to co* *lo hands *lol* *9:17 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNlMtqrYS0 song of my childhood *9:17 Kill1mes hello? *9:17 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - Duration: 03:39 - Uploaded: 2009-02-25 - Rating: 4.945111 - Views: 3,149,840 - http://youtu.be/tbNlMtqrYS0 *9:17 ~InvaderXeena~ OH *This is kind of late, since pasta reading, but how did Jo do that? *9:17 Kill1mes do what? *9:17 Jo who Do what? *9:18 Kill1mes C0 you whore *talk *9:18 C0balt Crusade Kill i used MsPaint *Jiggly Genesis has left the chat. *9:18 ~InvaderXeena~ The "Jo who has entered chat" thing O.O *Oh wait. *9:18 Kill1mes ... *9:18 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm an idiot. *LOLSKELETONS has joined the chat. *9:18 Kill1mes *9:18 Aron Rose it comes when you join silly filly *9:18 Jo who Wow.... *9:18 Kill1mes Hi skelly *9:18 C0balt Crusade Sorreh *9:18 ~InvaderXeena~ NO I MEAN *9:18 LOLSKELETONS Hello *9:18 Kill1mes It's black magic *9:18 ~InvaderXeena~ I didn't know Jo had a who. *9:18 C0balt Crusade i was gone for a bit *9:18 Kill1mes ... *9:18 C0balt Crusade Hey Skelly *9:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Reading the fanfic, C0? *9:19 Kill1mes That's her username *Jo Who... *9:19 Aron Rose using your fingers as drumsticks sure hurts *9:19 Kill1mes C0 *9:19 Jo who His* *9:19 C0balt Crusade Yusd *9:19 Kill1mes When did you make this art? *9:19 C0balt Crusade About a month ago *9:19 Kill1mes January 2013. *Wildluigi77777 has joined the chat. *9:19 C0balt Crusade Yus *9:19 Aron Rose Ohello skelly didn't see ya there *9:19 Jo who Who has a jo? *9:20 Aron Rose Who was jo? *9:20 Kill1mes Where was this made? *>_>_ *A wiki *9:20 C0balt Crusade On my School Netbook *9:20 Jo who Jo. *9:20 Kill1mes >_>* *9:20 Wildluigi77777 Hello everyone. *9:21 LOLSKELETONS Hi *9:21 Kill1mes hi *9:21 ~InvaderXeena~ HAILO *9:21 Jo who Harro *9:21 C0balt Crusade hai *9:21 Kill1mes Why was it made? *9:21 Jo who Im wearing undies o.o *9:21 Kill1mes Cool story bro *9:21 LOLSKELETONS That's nice. *9:21 Jo who Sad story* *9:22 Kill1mes <_< *9:22 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftm0MtlW-Hw nsfw but hilarious *9:22 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Best of Don Vito (Season 3) - Duration: 09:49 - Uploaded: 2011-09-28 - Rating: 4.823529 - Views: 21,671 - http://youtu.be/ftm0MtlW-Hw *9:22 Kill1mes k then *9:22 Jo who Any one here watches pewdiepie? *9:22 Kill1mes brb I need to recharge my battery *9:22 Aron Rose Nope, cant stand the bugger *9:22 C0balt Crusade it was made to serve as an Avi of my OC. *9:23 Kill1mes Recharging... *Beep. Command done *9:23 Jo who How do you heal a headache? *9:23 Kill1mes Internal battery chargine *Advil, jo *9:23 ~InvaderXeena~ XD *9:23 Kill1mes try advi *9:23 Lordcelestia :3 *9:24 Jo who Brb. *Fuck no advil. *9:24 Kill1mes speaking of which, how is that pasta c0? *9:24 Jo who Kill help my life is in your hands. *9:24 C0balt Crusade Which one *9:24 Kill1mes and next question *How was it made (techniques and prcessess) *LOLSKELETONS has left the chat. *9:25 Kill1mes Put something cold on your head, helps me *9:25 ~InvaderXeena~ I love Pony pastas. *I can imagine them as episodes o.o *9:25 Aron Rose they are banned from cpw *9:25 C0balt Crusade Mostly using the shape templates in MSPAINT, and using bending tools. *9:25 Kill1mes also, proabaly not a god idea for you to give yourself medicine like advil *9:25 ~InvaderXeena~ WELL *Either way, I'm thankful they weren't left without a trace. *9:26 C0balt Crusade G2G *9:26 Kill1mes noooo *oh wait *intervwie is done anyways *go away. *C0balt Crusade has left the chat. *9:28 The Bitter Cold http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fL7hHNMqqc *9:28 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Cyclonic Death - Ghosthill - Duration: 05:00 - Uploaded: 2010-05-06 - Rating: 4.555555 - Views: 623 - http://youtu.be/7fL7hHNMqqc *9:28 Kill1mes anyways... *9:28 The Bitter Cold This song only has 623 views, but it deserves so much more recognition. *9:28 Kill1mes I'll listen *9:28 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm fine with pwnie music. *9:29 Kill1mes "Invader... the SUPER BRONY" *9:29 Aron Rose *This should be in a sonic game *Insted of all that pop shit *instead* *41488p has joined the chat. *9:31 Aron Rose why am i watching videos of people getting Bitchslaps? *9:31 Kill1mes It's fun *9:32 41488p you enjoy that, don't you? *9:32 Aron Rose I do. *9:32 Lordcelestia Rose *!!! *9:32 Aron Rose Ouch his nose broke *9:32 ~InvaderXeena~ Welp *Now I have nothing else better to do. *Except read that alternate ending. *41488p has left the chat. *9:33 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wah-NKX3CGo dunkey is the shit *9:33 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Super Mario 64 (Ep. 1) : Bowser's Cashle - Duration: 07:29 - Uploaded: 2011-07-03 - Rating: 4.870968 - Views: 78,556 - http://youtu.be/wah-NKX3CGo *9:34 Lordcelestia :3 goona rape my lil sister *9:34 Kill1mes ... *Please no rape talk *9:34 Aron Rose Dont joke about rape *9:34 Kill1mes kthnxbai *RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan has left the chat. *9:34 Aron Rose You never know if anyone has been affected by it *9:34 Kill1mes ^ *9:34 Lordcelestia Gonna have sex with my lil sister *there is that better? *9:35 Aron Rose you're a dumbass *9:35 Kill1mes Lord, off is the general direction in which I would request you to fuck *9:35 Aron Rose good comeback *9:35 Kill1mes always. *9:36 Aron Rose this is what i hate about the chat *No mods in the morning *9:36 Kill1mes might change if they accept my application <: *9:36 ~InvaderXeena~ O3o *Okay NOW I have nothing better to do *9:36 Kill1mes There's also Cleric, possibly watching this shit go down *if so, Hai Cleric *then we have jesse *9:37 Aron Rose Can jesse autoban? *9:37 Kill1mes logging this shit *Lordcelestia has left the chat. *9:37 Aron Rose That would be a good feature Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Random Category:Funny Category:Other Category:Other chatrooms Category:Chatroom Category:Silly